Little Brother
by jokerswild002
Summary: "Wow," I thought "I'm going to be a big brother. This is going to be really cool."
1. Chapter 1

**Prolong**

**Little Brother**

Today started off like any other day in my life, with the alarm clock buzzing and waking me up from my warm sleep. I slowly pulled myself out of bed and made my way over to my closet. I pulled out my normal white tee and blue jeans and changed into them. I then yawned and stretched making my way across the hall towards the bathroom.

"WATCH IT TURD!" my sister hissed as she pushed past me and into the bathroom.

I sighed as I was forced to wait for her take forever. "Why do girls have to take so long?" I asked myself.

Finally about twenty minutes later she emerged and it was my turn. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran comb through my untidy hair. Though I saw no point to it when I was just going put my faithful red poof ball hat on but it made Mom happy.

"Good morning Stanley," she greeted when I walked into the kitchen

"Hey Mom," I said back

"I made your favorite," she smiled placing a plate of waffles in front of me.

"Thanks," I replied

After eating it was time to go meet my friends at the bus stop, so I gave my mom a gave quick hug before rushing towards the door.

"Stanley, wait!" she called just as my hand was on the knob

I turned back to look at her "Yeah?"

"I need you home right after school today," she reminded me

"I know," I replied

"And you too Shelly!" she called to my sister

xoxoxooxox

School was the same as everyday, where Mr. Garrison told us another pointless lesson. Recess was the only time of the day I really enjoyed, well going was better but still. Today my friends and I were playing basket ball against Craig's gang. The score was tied and it was down to the wire with only two minutes left.

"Okay I think we should pass the ball to Kyle," I explained "because he can make the shot."

"Thanks Dude," Kyle said with a smile "I won't let you down."

We all got into position...but I guess the play we were suppose to do did not sit well with Cartman. Instead of passing it to Kyle like I said to do he tried to be the glory hound that he is and tried to sink the ball himself.

The bell rang just as the ball sailed past the hoop "Goddamn it Cartman!" Kyle spat "You made us lose the game!"

"Whatever you fucking Jew!" Cartman hissed back "You would not have made the shot either."

"Yes I would FATASS!"

"Guys!" I snapped "We have to get back to class."

xoxoxooxxo

After class I went straight home just like Mom wanted where I found her humming a tune the oddly sounded like Rock-A-Bye Baby. But I just shrugged it off and went up to my room. When Dad came home we all sat down and ate our dinner.

"I have really big news," Mom said happily

When we all looked at her she continued "I pregnant."

Dad had just taking a sip of his drink when he spit it all over us. "You're what?" he asked

"Pregnant," she repeated

That night when I was in bed I couldn't help but to think about Mom having another baby.

"Wow," I thought "I'm going to be a big brother. This is going to be really cool."

_**Okay first chapter is a little short and not sure if I should continue it yet. What do you think? If I do the chapter will get longer...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter **_

_**One**_

"Ha ha ha..." Cartman laughed as he fell to the ground.

"Goddamn it Cartman!" Kyle hissed "What's so funny?"

Cartman slowly got up and wiped a tear from his eye..."I'm sorry," he breathed "but I just thought that Stan said his Mom was pregnant."

"I did," I frowned

"Well she's like really old and shit," he smirked

"My Mom is the same age as your Mom," I retorted

"Yeah but my Mom is not pregnant," he snorted

"Whatever," I huffed "now I wished I hadn't told you about it."

"Don't listen to him," Kyle said giving me a reassuring smile "being a big brother is really cool."

"Thanks," I smiled

"Oh my God," Cartman said "why don't you two fags get a room and butt fuck each other?"

"Shut up fat-ass!" Kyle snapped "We're not gay!"

"Yeah you are," Catman smile "You two are totally gay for each other."

"Hi guys," Kenny muffled as he walked up to the bus stop

"Hey Kinny," Cartman said with a large grin on his face "guess what?"

"What?"

"Stan's Mom is pregnant," he replied waiting for Kenny to brake into a fit of laughter like he did but for some reason Kenny just broke into tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He muffled something that even I couldn't understand. When the bus pulled up we quickly got and that's when Cartman spilled the beans about my mom. Soon the whole school would know and I had a feeling it was going to be the talk of school.

After school and a million questions I asked my friends if they wanted to come over and play Xbox for a bit..

"Hello boys," My Mom greeted when we walked into the house.

"Hey Mom," I greeted as I led my friends over to the couch.

"Would you boys like anything to snack on or drink?" she asked

I looked from each my friends and noticed that each one was wide eyed and staring at her.."Um no." I said " I think we're fine."

"Okay baby," she said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

When she was gone Cartman bursted into his fit of laughter again "Dude she is going to get so fat."

"Shut Cartman!" I hissed "I don't believe you."

"No it's true Dude," he smirked "because the more kids you have the fatter you get when you're pregnant."

"Whatever," I said picking up a controller and handing the other one to Kyle.

"Just think though man," Kyle said as he and I started playing Injustice "the new baby is going to take all your mom's attention."

Later that evening I couldn't help but stick close to my mom "What's wrong Stanley?" she asked as I helped her set the table for dinner knowing that if my friends saw they would make fun of me for doing chick stuff.

"Mom," I said softly with my head hung low "when the new baby comes are you going to stop loving me?"

She stopped what she was doing and kneeled down to my level "Of course not Sweetheart because no matter how big you get you will aways going to be my baby boy."

Satisfied with her answer I finished setting the table then went upstairs to wash up but before I got to the bathroom my dumb sister blocked the doorway.

"Shelly what the hell?" I asked as she stood there with an evil smirk on her face.

"Mom's lying," she said coolly "as soon as the baby is born she won't even lnow you are alive."

"How do you know?" I asked crossing my arms

"Because turd"! she hissed as she pushed past me but not before saying "she did it to me when you were born."

I felt my face go numb, what if she was telling the truth. What if Mom really does start ignoring me.

_**Okay here is the first chapter still not sure if I will continue it though. I would also like to thank you for the reviews. I decided to write this kind of story because I am kinda tired of going onto Fanfic and finding all the boy on boy romance stories...so why not make up a story where Stan gains a little brother and make it funny.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

As the months went by and Mom began to show I started to grow more worried. What if Shelly was right, what if Mom really does stop caring about me? I watched from a distance as my Dad set up a crib for the new baby and Mom pick out colors for his room. She looked up at me and smiled, "So how do you feel about having a new baby brother?" she asked.

I just shrugged "Okay I guess,"

"Stan,' she said walking over to me "you seem unhappy, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I lied "I can't wait to meet him."

"Well that's good," she smiled "because he will be here in two months."

Two months was all I had before everything in my world would change and my parents would love the new baby over me.

xoxoxxooxxoxo

"See I told you your Mom would become fucking huge," Cartman smirked one afternoon when he and the rest of my friends were over.

"Shut up fat-ass," I mumbled

"Yeah," Kyle said to him "I mean can you imagine how fat your Mom was when she was pregnant with your fat ass."

"Shut up Kahl..you fucking jew!" Cartman spat "I'm not fat I'm big boned."

"No dude," Kenny muffled "you're just fucking fat."

So have they picked out a name yet dude?" Kyle asked turning towards me with a half smile.

"No," I sighed "not yet."

"Well they will," Kyle replied

After my friends left I couldn't help but to think what if they decided to name him my name? I closed my eyes to let my mind wander...

"Let's name him Stan," my Father suggested "I always wanted to have a son named Stan."

"You do have a son named Stan" I pointed out "me."

"I like that," my Mom smiled not paying any attention to me before repeating the name.

"Hey!" I shouted getting right in front of her "you're not seriously thinking about naming the baby my name?" But to my horror they just acted as if I wasn't even there, I could feel my eyes starting to sting with the tears that threatened to spill out.

"STANLEY!" my Mom's voice shouted pulling me out of my daydream and back into reality.

"Yeah!" I called back rubbing my eyes making sure there were no tears that might have followed me from my daydream.

"Could you come here for a minute?"

I took a deep breath as I went to where she was..."What is it?" I asked too afraid to look up at her.

"Your Dad and I have decided to name the baby with a name that starts with the letter S, you know because your name and Shelly's both start with an S."

That was it I couldn't take it any more and before I could help it I was in tears. "PLEASE DON'T NAME THE BABY MY NAME!" I cried.

Mom looked shocked at my response "Oh baby," she cooed taking her into her arms "we're not going to name the baby Stan."

"You're not?" I asked as my voice cracked

"No sweetie," she said "I already have a wonderful boy named Stan."

Feeling good after her answer I hugged her back "Thanks Mom."

She smiled as she gently pulled away from me "Do you want to hear the names we were thinking about?"

I nodded.

"Well we narrowed it down to two names," she explained "Sean or else Sammy."

I repeated the names over "Yep," she nodded "so you have nothing to worry about. Your Dad is on his way home and we will be eating as soon as he gets here."

"Okay," I smiled before giving her one last hug and going up stairs.

On my way up to my room Shelly popped out and almost scared the shit out of me. "Jesus Christ!" I gasped backing up and almost tripping over my own feet.

"WATCH IT TURD!" she snapped before pushing me so hard I fell backwards.

"What did I do?" I asked quickly sitting up and rubbing my right elbow.

"You're just always in the way!" she snapped.

"Yeah, well maybe you are," I half whispered as I got up off the ground.

She turned back to me with fire in her eyes "What did you say?"

"Nothing," I quickly replied

"No," she said shaking her head "you said something."

Shelly cracked her knuckles and began advancing me again. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted before to making a run for my room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TURD!" She hissed making a grabbed at me but I dodged it and managed to safely get into my room.

Happy to be away from my bully sister I breathed a sigh a relief.

"Mom!" I heard Shelly shout "Stan spit on me!"

"STANLEY!" I my Mom shouted "DON'T SPIT ON YOUR SISTER!"

"I DIDN'T!" I shouted back as I opened my door on a small crack, which turned out was a bad idea. For the moment my door opened Shelly pushed it opened as hard as she could. The door smacked me hard in the face, my hands went for my face as the tears streamed from my eyes.

"What's going on!" my Mom snapped as she came up the stairs.

"He started it!" Shelly hissed pointing to me.

"Damn it Shelly," she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose "that's no reason to hurt your brother."

Shelly frowned "You just love him over me!"

I looked up just as Shelly stormed off and shut herself into her room.

Lucky for me my sister just gave me a black eye and bad headache. Well hopefully when Sean or Sammy arrives things will get better and I hope that I treat him better then the way Shelly treats me.

_**Okay here is the next chapter I hope you liked it. Sorry for any typos. Please leave a review. This is my last update until next week because my puppy got hold of my laptop wire and chewed it up, so I have to buy a new one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

So my parents decided to name my new baby brother Sean Marvin Marsh, right now I was staying at my friend Kyle's house because mom went into labor a few hours ago.

"Do you have any aces?" Kyle asked as we played a boring game of 'Go Fish'

"No Dude," I sighed "Go fish."

Kyle then threw down his cards "Dude this game totally sucks ass!"

"Dude totally!" I exclaimed throwing down my own my cards.

"BOYS, DINNER!" Mrs. Broflovski called

xoxoxoxoxoxox

It was just after we finished dinner when the phone rang..."Hello?" Mrs. Broflovski asked "Oh hi Randy."

When I heard her say father's name my head shot up..."Oh well that's wonderful news,"

"Did my Mom have the baby?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes," she smiled "you're a big brother."

I felt a ping of excitement flow through my veins as the thought of me being a big brother came over me. "Dude congrats!" Kyle exclaimed as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Your father said he would be here in the morning to pick you up so you can go see your new baby brother," Mrs. Broflovski said.

That night I had a sleepless night as my brain was flooded with the thoughts of my baby brother, "I know it this is stupid to think this but what if he doesn't like me?"

"Of course he'll like you Stan," Kyle sighed as he turned over to try and get some sleep "I mean come on he's just a baby for Christ sake."

"Yeah I know," I sighed "but what if..."

"Stan!" Kyle snapped "Just go to sleep!"

I turned over and closed my eyes to try and get some sleep but it didn't help when Kyle fell asleep because he started snoring really loud. By the time morning arrived my eyes were all red, puffy and sore.

"God my eyes burn," I said as I tried my best to wipe the sleep out of them.

My father came to pick me up around eleven to go meet my little brother, after he parked our car we made our way into the hospital. He led me to Mom's room where she laid in bed holding onto a tiny lump no bigger than a loaf of bread. I slowly made my way over to her..."Hello Stanley," she said calmly "want to say hello to your new baby brother?"

I nodded

She smiled as she lowered the bundle for me to see and what I saw was lumpy version of a person. I just couldn't see what everyone was making a big fuss over, I mean he wasn't that cute at all.

"He looks just like you did Stanley," Mom said softly as she brought Baby Sean back up to her and covered him back up.

"I can't wait to bring this little guy home," Dad said proudly.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

"So how was your baby brother?" Kyle asked later that day when I returned to his house.

I shrugged my shoulders "He's kinda ugly Dude."

"Really?" he said tilting his head

"Yeah," I explained "he looks like a baby alien."

"Dude it's not nice to talk about your little brother like that," he scolded

"But he does," I defended "he's really lumpy and shit."

Kyle decided to change the subject "Want to play my new game?"

"What game?" I asked

"The new Grand Theft Auto," he smiled as he held up the game.

"Sure," I shrugged

So we spent the evening playing his new awsome game and my baby brother was least of my thoughts...


End file.
